


Kawaii and Destructive

by Awenseth



Series: Jeckie Chan the adventure never ends [2]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: AU, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Family, Gen, Get the demons, Humor, Poor Jackie will not get through this without a hearth attack, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to an aging spell accident the eight demons turn again to babies and the only ones to know besides some agents in Section 13 are Jade and Valmont. After Uncle and Daolon Wong have been sent away to bring them the antidote, things get worse when Black comes home with visitors from the past. How can everyone survive looking after the chibi demons who can't sit still for a minute? And poor Valmont wanted to have a romantic night with Bai Tsa….</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories…

It was one of those days in Section 13 where nothing interesting happened. The kids were on a class trip and Jade could only hope that this time nothing bad will happen. The memory of that class trip when her daughter was ten still lived in her and this time Shendu wasn't there...

_ Flashback _

_It was a warm day and she sat in a big room with a gigantic swimming pool in the middle. She watched silently as Tso Lan went in the water, holding his niece in his arms. The enforcers stood beside the young woman and looked worried at the moon demon and the child as he went further inside of the cold water._

" _Uhm…Tso Lan…doesn't it disturb you that your robes are getting wet?" asked Chow._

" _It doesn't matter because of the cold Sirea got her system is a bit weakened and she needs help in the water. I already went trough this when her mother got sick."_

" _Oh…" was the only thing everyone could say, they knew that the water and the moon demon were close to each other, but that was interesting to know that the demons watched over each other when one got sick._

_After one hour in the water the two came out and Sirea looked a bit better. Then Talon ran into them._

" _Hi everyone, hey Sirea how are you?"_

" _Much better than the last time."_

" _Ok, oh…I almost forgot." The black haired boy turned to Jade. "Uncle Shendu is at the videophone."_

_Jade nodded and went with everyone to a big screen and turned it on. On the screen appeared Shendu in his human form, a tall pale skinned man with long blond hair and blue eyes. They saw a big forest behind him._

" _Hi Shendu, how is it going?"_

" _Your daughter and her two cousins want to tell you something." His tone was strange and that worried her a bit, then Delria appeared on the screen smiling._

" _Sweaty, your grandfather said that you wanted something to tell me?"_

" _Yes mom, uhm…Sirea, Talon big news. Because we were separated in groups for the camping we thought that we should prove our friends that we are no liars."_

" _Delria…" Jade went pale…_

" _Kristy, Jeff and Mike know that we are part demon." Said Kevin grinning brightly. He was just like his father._

" _WHAAT!" everyone yelled in union._

" _They promised that they won't tell and found our real forms cool."_

" _Uhm…kids, by the way where are the three and Jackie?"_

" _He wanted to show them how to follow footprints." Said the fire demon in a bored tone._

" _Shendu, don't act like a child." Said his brother and the dragon snorted, but then they heard one all too familiar scream._

" _Uhm did you guys hear that?" asked Eros his two cousins._

_Every gaze turned behind the demon as they saw Jackie run past them with the three children in his arms screaming 'Bad day' over and over while a big grizzly bear was running after them. At that everyone sweatdropped._

" _Jade, I think your uncle is a better footstep reader then I thought…" said the dragon smirking at the scene._

" _Shendu, please help him." Jade looked pleading at the dragon who only growled and raced after Jackie with the children and then stepped in front of the grizzly and took his real form. Well you can guess who won…after the bear was gone Jackie slumped exhausted to the ground and the three kids stared with awe at the demon._

" _See, I told you that my grandpa is great" said Delria proudly stepping beside Shendu and he patted her head with his tail. Jade needed to smile at the scene, Shendu was very fond of his granddaughter and protected her from everyone. Then she saw the three kids stare at the screen._

" _Hi, Sirea. Hi, Talon."_

" _Hi, guys." The two children answered._

" _Your cousins told us their little secret and they also said that you two are also half demons."_

" _Yes, that beside me is my father Tso Lan, he is the moon demon." Said Talon proudly and looking to his father._

" _Wow, that only leaves Sirea. We already know that Delria's element is fire, Kevin wind, Eros earth and Talon is moon." Said Kristy, who was almost as tall as Sirea, but she had tanned skin, blond hair and green eyes._

" _Well…" she begun smiling and transformed herself in her demon form. Pale skin turning to white and azure scales, pale blond hair to tentacles, blue eyes turning red and delicate legs replaced by a long mermaid tail. " My mom is the water demon." She said smiling._

_End flashback_

After that day she often saw the three children in the Section. She felt tired and stood up to stretch a bit. She remembered that they called Bai Tsa and Valmont on that day as well. The two had a business trip to Rome and of course wanted the water demon to go. It was already three in the morning when they called them and they were a bit surprised to see the man on the beach. He explained groggily that Bai wanted to swim a bit and because everyone of the other business guests was too drunk and were sleeping until tomorrow s afternoon she went swimming in her true form and her husband went to keep one eye on her. She knew that almost the whole family was busy, only she, Valmont and the eight demons were in the section from they group. Everything looked like a normal day, but she didn't know how wrong she was…


	2. An accident and the visit….Part I.

Jade was taking a little walk in the section as she met Valmont in one of the hallways.

"Hy Valmont, what are you doing?"

"To be honest I was searching for you." Said the man as he bowed a bit as greeting.

"Why were you looking for me?" she asked the man confused.

"I want to spend with Bai a romantic night, but it looks sometimes that everyone and by that mostly her siblings and your uncle Jackie have a problem with that and disturb us."

"Oh, so you want me to hold the other demons away from you two."

"Yes that would help."

Jade knew that Valmont loved the water demon, but it was hard for the two to spend some alone time together. She and the whole section would be glad if that would be the case by the wind demon and his wife, but sadly not…they were all still afraid to open the basement after the last _'incident_ ' which sent almost 30 people and five demons to the physiatrist of the section.

The two wanted to continue their way when they heard a big explosion, both turned in the direction and went there. After the green smoke cleared stood both humans pale and gapping in front of a scene they would have never guessed to see. There in the partly destroyed laboratory, right  in the middle of the chaos and rumble sat the eight demon sorcerers as babies.

As they looked them over they guessed that Chang Zu who was the oldest of the siblings was around seven years old, Tso Lan around six, Po Kong five, Dai Gui four, Bai Tsa –much to Valmont's dismay- three, Xiao Fung and Shendu two and His Wu was one year old. The eight chibis looked up at them with big red, adorable eyes which could even melt the heart of one evil person.

"Jade…please tell me that my wife is not a three years old child."

"I would like to tell you 'no', but it is a bit hard." She said looking at the man, but she gasped as she looked back and only saw a little tail disappear behind the door. "We need to get them back, try to catch them I will ask uncle to make an antidote." This was going to be a long day…


End file.
